yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:~Star Child~ Lapis Lazuli
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Red Streetlight World page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LainIwakura (talk) 20:10, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I really didnt think this would become a thing I'm not going to ban anyone when nobody's straightup fighting with other people or insulting them. In other news I'm not sure why people are so outraged at pattoo for having various ideas that aren't very good. They're definitely.. err.. bizarre I guess, but I guess theres nothing wrong with just thinking things would be a good idea. On the matter of distribution that could be more of a problem I guess. Anyway, am I obligated to remove patoo's music thing due to copyright? Not actually sure; I don't think anything like this has really happened before. On the matter of ljosvaki's comment it really wasn't that bad, although it was definitely somekind of kneejerk overreaction. It basically boiled down to "I dont like this what are you thinking with these selections; call me rude for saying this if you want but I think you should make your own fangame, you tastes dont align with mine" I'm not sure i'd do anything other than say wow that was pretty rude, ljosvaki. I feel your comment was a bit of an overreaction to an overreaction, funnily enough. Does this extend to that? Can't tell if that was intended to also be part of it. LainIwakura (talk) 00:59, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey lips! Are you working in your cristal-themed world yet? how are the progress? Hey Sonny.ggz, don't forget to leave your signature! I would love to work on the Crystal Caves but I've been way too busy with homework for, what, the past few months? Although, something that I could definitely use help with is that I've been suggested to make the crystals multicolored, but considering they're still in pixel art I'm not really sure how to go about that. I've considered making every individual crystal have a single palette but crystals of multiple palettes can share the same cluster, I've considered having a crystal change its palette based on certain patterns, I've also considered just making the crystals white and overlaying them with a colorful pattern, but I'm still not sure and I'm really stressed about it. What would you suggest? Lips McGee (talk) 21:43, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Minor Highway Doubt. I understand your point but shouldn't the currency then be "Dream Yen", after all this is a Japanese game and Japan's currency is Yen. Besides, isn't the in-game currency Yen or am I wrong?.Megagutsman (talk) 06:55, November 24, 2017 (UTC) It's not yen. If you look on the menu, the only thing you see is a number next to the Japanese character 夢, meaning dream. No other appearance of money in the game- even the bank in G-Seeker's unused world- specifies that these arbitrary gold coins you see occasionally are yen. Although, looking back, dollars are green sheets of paper, so I guess that's not accurate either. Lips McGee (talk) 02:50, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for letting me know. I hadn't begun on those maps yet, so it's all good. I look forward to seeing the end result. I also wanted to apologize for taking such a big break, in case you were looking forward to what I had planned. I hope to finish what I started this time. Anyway, I'll see you around. Good luck! Wesley107772 (talk) 13:24, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! I'm excited to see what you come up with too. Lips McGee (talk) 17:27, January 14, 2018 (UTC) A Little Help. Hi Lips, Gutsman here. Would you please tell me where you got the basic Yume 2kki assets, you know, the tiles and objects. Thanks.Megagutsman (talk) 20:35, March 2, 2018 (UTC) I'm assuming you're talking about how you can find them in the game files, in which case I'm glad to help. Ok, so there's a good chance you're running the game through a shortcut. If you are, you'll have to locate the game files themselves, which are where you usually extract the game when you download a new update. Chances are you're already experienced with finding them, considering you have to transfer your save data over. See the folder named "ゆめ2っき"? That's the folder all of the game's content is stored in. If you look in there, you'll see many different folders with names like "Chipset", "music", "Panorama", et cetera. These are all of the game's asset folders; every chipset is stored in the Chipset folder, every song is stored in the music folder, every panorama is stored in the Panorama folder. If you scroll down you'll see all of the map files (why THEY don't have a folder, I'll never know), and below that some important files like RPG_RT.lmt, the file with all of the game's code in it. From here, once you know what you're looking for, it's just a game of Where's Waldo to find it. As you likely know by now, the files are organized in alphabetical order by name, and you have a couple other options. There's no option to sort them by author, in fact I don't even think you can do that manually, and since this system is general to all RPG Maker games and is not specific to Yume 2kki, you can't put all files by the same author in one folder. Fortunately, most files by the same author are next to eachother because their filenames have the name of their author at the beggining, but some authors (esp. Anon, finding her files is especially obnoxious because of this) have their names at the end or not at all. You really just have to search the entire folder for the file you want, which can be obnoxious sometimes. That's about all there is to it, really. I might add that it can be surprising where a specific asset is located in the network; for example, the tetrachromatic painting of Urotsuki in the Lorn Tower is actually a panorama, not an image as you may initially suspect, because of how it's blocked off by black tiles; when you try to look at it, you're actually transferred to a separate map with a bunch of black tiles covering up the panorama, which is how the illusion of it being a blacked out painting on the wall is created. Another thing is that the Hidden Shoal and the Depths are actual very minimal in their chipsets, sharing them with the Forest Pier and using only a very tiny amount of the actual tiles, because almost everything there is to see in both worlds is on a charset, not a chipset. I hope this wasn't too long-winded for you. Happy searching! Lips McGee (talk) 22:39, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Hi Lips, Fokkusu1991 here. :) Can you by any chance read Japanese? I'm interested in becoming a 2kki author, but I don't know Japanese. I know you've been interested in possibly becoming an author eventually, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in collaberating?Fokkusu1991 (talk) 00:46, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Actually, I can! Although I'm pretty rusty, honestly, I could use a bit of practice. I might look around for ways to do just that. In all honesty I do need a bit of help with the world I'm trying to make. It has a lot of the base assets finished but I'm worried it doesn't really seem like a dream... I dunno, I might bring that up on Game Ideas 5. It's a long story, I know. I suppose since this isn't the most convenient messaging system, we could use Discord? It's what I'm mainly on in recent days. I'm... a bit shy about my current account name, so if you have one, could you share yours? And if not, we can look for another way to chat if you need to. Lips McGee (talk) 02:54, July 19, 2018 (UTC) My Discord username is redacted. I won't be able to really chat on Discord until after 7/20... my internet's really slow for a couple of days until my monthly plan is renewed. :/ Looking forward to seeing what you've got in mind! I have some materials I've been working on as well.Fokkusu1991 (talk) 09:16, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Oh, uh, I need the four digit tag at the end too, without it Discord's friend request function doesn't work probably. Even though you're probably the only redacted on discord... Lips McGee (talk) 13:42, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Ah, it's redacted. Yeah, I know it's a stupid name. ^_^; It's an inside joke from when I used to frequent the Gravity Falls subreddit. Fokkusu1991 (talk) 23:34, July 19, 2018 (UTC) It's ok, if you think your name is silly just wait until you see mine. I just sent you a friend request, so I'll see you soon! By the way, you can take down your username now if you want to stay private. Lips McGee (talk) 01:56, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Cool! I'll talk to you soon and show you what I've been working on. Fokkusu1991 (talk) 10:07, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Hi there Lips. I've been considering appointing new staff members for this wiki for a while now, and as you're so active on this wikia, I was wondering if you'd like to become a moderator. You'd be appointed both the rights of a Content and Discussion Moderator which you can find out more about here. Are you interested? Bullet731108 (talk) 18:41, July 25, 2018 (UTC) In response to what you wrote on my talk page, there aren't many additional responsibilities than the ones you listed. You'd be able to deal with page vandalism and out-of-hand discussions more effectively by being able to directly undo others' recent edits, deleting unnecessary pages, threads and comments and managing music and pictures to make sure there's no repeated, irrelevant or corrupted files. That sort of thing. Bullet731108 (talk) 09:04, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Okay, in that case I have no objections! I'm really glad for the offer, thank you. Discord Hey! Just coming to say that it would nice if you could join us in discord. It would be useful to talk about changes in the wiki and problems we can solve. That's all. Hope you are having a good day! FukoSan (talk) 20:20, August 2, 2018 (UTC) I... am not sure if I should do that. I have kind of a history with the place and I'm not sure my presence would really be welcomed. I dunno, I might try and come back, but I'm just worried and unsure of what would happen is all, sorry. Lips McGee (talk) 22:45, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Yeah sure, you can add me to the author page :) Fokkusu1991 (talk) 09:33, August 17, 2018 (UTC) In Reply to your profile I'm not sure if this is the appropriate venue, but since you are a recreational mathematician, I'd like to tell you that I've been playing a free videogame called HyperRogue which takes place in the hyperbolic plane. http://www.roguetemple.com/z/hyper/ I think you might find it interesting. Also, the Crystal Caves preview looks cool, so I look forward to that. Talib1101 (talk) 05:39, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much for the compliment! I'll have to check out HyperRogue soon, thank you for telling me about it, too! ~Star Child~ Lapis Lazuli (talk) 05:59, November 24, 2018 (UTC) I posted the puzzle solution in the update thread, since it's pretty unlikely that anyone without RPGMaker is going to be able to figure it out. Fokkusu1991 (talk) 07:14, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Hey Lapis, I just saw your profile page and the new image is awesome! Thanks for your hard work and I hope we would see the new areas in the game soon!Cutycuty (talk) 04:57, May 28, 2019 (UTC)